La granja
by cryle
Summary: Los chicos llegan auna granja donde deben hacer trabajos para ayudoar a unos ancianos. Parejas: Cryle, Steek y clyman. Yeah Baby! XD
1. Chapter 1

Estaban nuestros cuatro chicos, cada uno arreglandose a su manera, demasiado emocionados por el paseo que abria, hace tiempo que el colegio no los sacaba a algo asi.

Cuando ya estaban los cuatro en la parada de autobus donde siempre desde pequeños habia sido algo asi como su lugar de encuentro, y ahora que tenian 16 años lo seguia siendo.

-¿Adonde nos llevaran?.- decia Stan imaginandose un parque de diversiones, una playa, Japon, ademas como hirian sin chicas de seguro seria genial, Wendy no estaria encima molestandolo.

-No lo se.- le respondia su amigo pelirrojo.- pero de seguro sera lo maximo.

-Seria lo maximo si no fueras tu judio.- dijo cartman con la intencion de molestar a kyle.

-Yo lo unico que espero es que porfavor en este viaje no se peleen.- decia kenny mirando como el bus se detenia en frente. Se subieron y vieron ya a todos sus compañeros sentados en los mismos puestos que usaban de pequeños, algunas cosas realmente no cambiaban, un ejemplo era el gorro azul de craig y los temblores de tweek, la chaqueta naranja de kyle que talvez era mas ajustada pero aun naranja, el caracter de cartman, la perversion de kenny y la timidez de butters. Solo por nombrar ejemplos.

Los chicos por fin tomaron asiento, kyle se asomo al asiento de adelante donde estaba clyde y craig.

-hey!¿tienes alguna idea de adonde nos llevaran?¿ o a que?

-No tengo idea, espero que a algun lugar donde no caiga tanta nieve como aqui en south park, estoy aburrido de usar abrigo.- le respondio clyde bajandose el cierre de su abrigo el cual le incomodaba en el cuello.

-Baya. Solo espero no sea la granja.- dijo desde atras de kyle kenny.

-¿la granja?.- dijeron clyde, kyle, stan y cartman que hiba a su lado.

-Si!, que no vieron, tambien salia en el papel que dieron de posibles salidas semanales. dijo kenny viendo como todos los pendientes ponian cara de extrañacion.

-¿Enserio?, y no me di cuenta.- dijo cartman, luego se puso de pie y apunto a kyle con un dedo.-¡es tu culpa!.

-¡¿QUE?. No seas idiota!, ¿que tengo que ver yo?.- dijo enfadado kyle.

-Que eres judio y...- de pronto craig que habia hido callado durante el camino se puso mirando para atras y le interrumpio.

-Y los judios son los culpables de todo y blablabla.- dijo craig levantandole el dedo al gordo.- eso siempre lo dices, porque no te aburres y dejas de repetir siempre lo mismo.

-Callate craig, no te metas, yo sabre como lo maltrato!.

-Callate gordo.- dijo aburrido Stan.- no molestes a kyle!

-No le grites a Cartman!- dijo clyde.

-No le grites a Stan!.- dijo kenny.

-No le grites a Clyde.- grito cartman.

-No le grites a kenny!.- dijo de nuevo Stan

-Callense todos y dejense de gritar!.- dijo kyle.

-Tu no nos grites kyle!.- dijeron todos a la vez menos craig que escuchaba y sentia verguenza ajena.

-Ya callense!.- dijo butters que hiba sentado atras junto a pip.

-Callate butters!.- dijo cartman.

-Tu no lo hagas callar.- dijo kenny.

-GAH!- dijo tweek que hiba sentado al lado de Token un poco mas adelante.

-callate tweek.- le dijo Token tranquilamente.- no te metas en sus burradas.

-YA CALLENSE TODOS MARICAS!.- dijo el señor garrison que estaba cansado de los gritos idiotas de todos, cada uno se volvio a sentar en su asiento con cara de taimados

-Esto es idiota, no deveriamos pelear entre nosotros.- dijo stan volteandose para que sus tres amigos lo hoyeran.

-Es culpa de craig!.- dijo cartman, el moreno le levanto el dedo por arriba.

-No es cierto cartman!, no busquemos culpables y por favor tratemos de pasar esto en paz.- decia kyle casi rogando.

-Si tienes razon, solo por una vez.-dijo kenny.

De pronto clyde se volvio a asomar por arriba para molestar.

-Si, como son maricas prefieren no meterse con nosotros porque saben que somos mejores, ¿cierto?.

-Callate clyde, todos saben que nosotros somos mejores que ustedes!.- dijo cartman picado.

-Ya basta!.- dijo kyle, pero no lo escucharon.

-Eso no es verdad!, nosotros somos mejores!.- de pronto craig lo tiro hacia abajo.

-Basta clyde, recuerda que habiamos quedado en que no nos acercariamos a ellos en este viaje.- le dijo regaño craig.

-Ja!, ves, craig tiene miedo.- dijo cartman, craig se levanto y se volteo donde cartman.

-¡callate gordo!, no tengo miedo, es solo que no pienso rebajarme al nivel de ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?.- dijo kyle alzando una ceja, craig lo miro.- que sepa nosotros no te hemos hecho nada, tu problema es con Cartman.

-Callate kyle, ustedes son mis amigos!.

-Cuando te conviene gordo!.-dijo Stan.

-Kyle tiene razon.- dijo craig para contradecir al gordo.- tu eres el problema.

-Pero el habla mal de ti a tus espaldas!.

-Callate cartman!.- dijo kenny desde atras.- el unico que habla mal de todos eres tu.

-Saben que?, ballanse al puto carajo!- dijo cartman levantandose y encerrandose en el baño.

-Espero al baño se le haga unn agujero enorme y caiga por el justo en el momento en el que pasa un camion enorme y luego le cae un meteorito encima el cual luego explota y sale lava de su interior la cual luego se convierte en un monton de hippies.- dijo kyle a lo que todos lo miraron impresionados, craig alzo un aceja y solo se volteo para sentarse de nuevo, en ese momento a clyde se la callo la cabeza sobre el hombro de craig ya que se habia quedado dormido, Craig lo miro con asombro y lo empujo hacia el otro lado. Pronto todos se calmaron e hiban sentados en silencio. Kyle hiba hoyendo musica en su mp4 mientras miraba por la ventana, pensaba que talvez el viaje seria una mierda, si cartman estaba hay, de seguro lo seria para el.

-Chicos pronto llegaremos, por favor arreglense.

Todos se comenzaron a arreglar, cuando el señor garrison por fin anuncio que habian llegado.

_Es corto pero, yo subo rapido, tratare de poner cryle, steek y un poco de clyman :)._


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Que mierda?- decia kyle mirando con decepcion el lugar.

-¿Que carajos es esto?- dijo molest cartman- se supone que seria una playa tropical!

-No idiota.- dijo el señor garrison.- esto es la granja de los slonplys XD.- y estan aqui por una causa muy especial.

-¿A si?¿cual?.- dijo stan preocupado.

-Ustedes vinieron para ayudar, ya que el señor y la señora Slonplys se fueron a la cuidad durante unos tres dias, ustedes seran los encargados de la granja y se quedaran al cuidado de su hijo mayor.

-¿y porque el hijo mayor no se quedo aqui cuidando?- dijo kenny

-Si!, esto es injusto, ademas ahora que me doi cuenta faltan muchos.- dijo clyde contando,- faltan muchos , aqui somos Craig, Tweek, Stan, Token, Kenny, el judio, Butters, pip,Cartman y yo o.o.

-Si! pero eso es suficiente.- decia garrison, en ese momento salio un joven de dentro de la cabaña de unos 25 años, alto y moreno de ojos claros.

-Usted debe ser el señor garrison- dijo cortesmente.- bienvenido, y supongo que ellos deven de ser los chicos que me ayudaran duarnte estos cuatro dias.

-Crei que eran tres!.- dijo butters.

-No son cuatro en realidad, espero que no hayan problemas con eso.- dijo el joven.

-No al contrario.- dijo feliz garrison por tener cuatro dias lejos a los muchachos.- por cierto el bus me avisa que se va. Te los dejo, nos vemos chicos!- dijo subiendo al bus para volver a south park.

-Adios señor garrison, y no se preocupe que yo los cuido- dijo volteandose a ver a los diez chicos que estaban hay, mirandolos uno por uno.- Bueno me presento, mi nombre es maikol, y como soy el encargado de cuidarlos, para evitar que tengas problemas o accidentes, los pondre en dos grupos de tres y uno de cuatro

-O eso esta muy bien.- dijo sarcastico kyle, detestaba tener que ayudar hay.

-¿Alguna queja chico?.- dijo amenazante maikol al notar el tono de voz que usaba kyle.

-No yo solo decia .- dijo kyle notando la amenaza pero sin echarse para atras.

-De acuerdo- dijo maikol mirando un poco mal a kyle.- bueno los dividire de inmediato, pero antes sus nombres.

-Stan

-Kyle

-Eric cartman.

-keny

-butters

-pip.

-clyde

-craig

-token

-Gah! tweek!

-Que bien entonces.- dijo pensando como dividir a los chicos.-Tweek, Stan,Clyde y Eric, ustedes seran el grupo de cuatro.

-¿que?, pero stan es mi amigo, yo devia de quedar con el y kenny tambien.- dijo alegando kyle.

-No kyle- dijo maikol, el cual le habia agarrado un poco de mala al chico.- nada de amigos para ti.

-Hum, marica.- murmuro para si.

-El siguiente es Token, kenny y tu, butters.- dijo mirando alos tres.- y tu kyle, obiamente con craig y pip.- kyle lo miraba muy mal, lo habia dejado aparte de sus amigos a proposito.

-Genial, quede con los mas deviles de todos.- dijo craig con un poco de enfado.

-En cuanto a las habitaciones, ustedes veran en donde y con quien, cada habitacion tiene cinco camas.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia adentro, los chicos le siguieron y cada uno se fue a la pieza que habian elegido.

En una pieza estaban craig, token, tweek, clyde y pip, mientras que en la otra se habian instalado kenny, stan, kyle, cartman y butters.

-ese tipo es una mierda.- decia kyle el cual se habia estirado en la que seria su cama durante ese cuatro dias.

-Simplemente ignoralo.- le decia stan

-Si para que lo escuchas?- dijo kenny tambien estirado en su cama, en ese momento maikol se asomo.

-Chicos los espero fuera- dijo y salio como si nada

-Bueno al menos no nos escucho- dijo kenny.

Ya todos los chicos fuera.

-Bien.- dijo maikol mirando a cada chico.- como ya cada uno tiene su grupo les asignare que hacer.

-¡pero acabamos de llegar!.- protesto token.

-Acaso lo unico que saben hacer es quejarse?, no impoorta si llegaron hace media hora atras, comenzaran de inmediato.

-¿y quien me obliga?.- dijo Token.

-Miren niños.- dijo maikol tomandose el puente de la nariz.- trato de ser amable con ustedes, pero no lo captan, o se comportan o tendre que ponerme malo, ustedes deciden.

-No nos asustas marica.- dijo kyle desde mas atras, maikol lo miro y sintio como le hervia la sangre. Comenzo a caminar hacia el chico y se detubo justo en frente.

-Mira, kyle.- dijo tomandolo de los hombros y mirandolo a los ojos.- o te comportas o yo mismo me encargo de que vuelvas con un brazo menos a casa ¿ok?- kyle se habia sentido un poco mas intimidado ya que el tipo era mas grande y mas fuerte, por lo que solo asintio.- Me parece.

-¿Y que haremos?.- dijo craig apartando al tipo de kyle.

-Mira, tu stan y tu grupo hiran primero a sacar los huevos del gallinero. Tu kenny y tu grupo hiran a limpiar a los caballos, y tu craig y los otros hiran a ordenar la paja que esta haya dentro.- dijo apuntando hacia una pequeña pieza de esas que tiene los granjeros.

-¿y como se ordena?- dijo pip.

-La ponen una encima de otra y la amarran dejando una monton lo suficientemente grande para dar de comer a los caballos en el dia, pero todas del mismo tamaño. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Si!.- dijo butters- ¿limpiar a los caballos?.

-Si, les paso las cosas de inmediato, es muy facil, solo se cepillan y se mojan un poco, son mansos a si que no les debe de causar problemas, por cierto la ropa esta en la bodega, cada uno deve ponerse su traje para hacer sus deberes o sus ropas se arruinara.

-OK.- dijeron todos a la vez. Cuando ya porfin estaba cada grupo haciendo lo suyo.

Con tweek, stan, cartman y clyde.

-No!...gah!...yo no quiero entrar hay...gah!- decia asustado tweek.

-Pero si solo son gallinas- le decia stan tratando de calmar al chico que estaba nerviosisimo.

-Pero...y si me atacan!...gah!

-No te atacaran tweek.

-Vamos no sean maricas y entren!.-decia cartman desde dentro del gallinero.- yo y clyde hemos hecho todo!

-Ya culon! ya voy!.- dijo stan poniendose de pie.- Tweek, si te da miedo quedate aqui, yo hare tu parte no te preocupes.

-Pero...gah!..stan eso es mucho...tarbajo-! gah!...- decia tweek parandose, stan lo volvio a sentar.

-No tweek, quedate aqui.

Mientras dentro del gallinero.

-Esos maricas que se demoran- decia cartman a clyde.

-Tweek le teme a las gallinas, mas que de seguro stan trata de convencerlo para que entre.

-Qye marica.

-Por desgracia.

Mientras con kenny y los otros.

-Que divertido es esto!- decia feliz butters mientras limpiaba a los caballos.

-Si pero aun asi preferiria estar durmiendo.- decia token al otro lado.

-Yo tambien.- asintio kenny.

Mientras con craig y los suyos.

-Pip! asi no!.- le decia craig a pip el cual le ponia paja de mas a cada rato a los montones.

-Pero recien me decias que era muy poca!

-pero tampoco exageres, mira como kyle lo hace.- dijo craig poniendo de ejemplo a kyle el cual simplemente ignoraba la pelea de ambos.- trata de hacerlo como el, o si no no podremos terminar nunca.

-ok- decia resignado y aburrido pip.

-Oye craig.- dijo de pronto .- tengo hambre.

-Y que?¿acaso me viste cara de chef?

-no seas tonto. Solo digo que tengo hambre.- volvio a insistir kyle.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?.

-No lo se, llama a maikol.

-¿Y por que no lo llamas tu ya que se llevan tan bien.- dijo craig riendose, kyle lo miro y le dio una sonrisa sarcastica.

-Por eso te decia que fueras tu.

-dile a pip.- pip lo miro, luego miro a kyle el cual le ponia ojitos de cachorrito y solo se levanto del lugar para ir a buscar a maikol, al menos asi evitaria los retos de craig por un momento.

-al menos alguien tiene voluntad.- dijo kyle a lo que craig se le acerco un poco y le respondio.

-Trabaja judio, y por favor mantente en silencio.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te pondre este parche en la boca.- dijo craig levantando un una cinta adesiba que habia encontrado sobre una mesa en el granero.

-No seas payaso.

- no me crees.- dijo acercandose a kyle mientras abria la cinta.

-No!.- exclamo al ver como craig estiraba la cinta y la trataba de poner sobre su boca.

-Entonces trabaja y callate.

-Que amargado.- craig lo miro, kyle lomiraba pero le corrio la vista haciendo ademan de que lo ignoraba, craig solo sonrio y se volvio a acercar...

Mientras con kenny y los otros.

Butters habia visto un poco mas alla algo asi como un corral, solo que mas cerrado, y pensando que era una caballo el de adentro lo abrio, pero en vez de un lindo pony...

-AHHH!- se escuchaba un rato despues, Token y kenny se miraron y luego miraron hacia donde provenian los gritos.

-¡¿pero que carajos?- dijo Token al ver como butters corria y era perseguido por un toro, se dirigia directo al gallinero.

-¡Mierda!.- dijo kenny y junto con token corrieron hacia el gallinero

En el gallinero estaban todos tranquilos recolectando huevos cuando hoyeron los gritos de tweek, stan salio corriendo, cartman y clyde le persiguieron.

-¡¿que pasa tweek?.- dijo preocupado stan, clyde y cartman se quedaron un poquitin mas atras ya que clyde se habia tropesado y se habia torcido el pie.

-GAH!TORO!.- dijo tweek apuntando hacia donde venia el toro, Stan al verlo tomo a tweek de la mano y comenzo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo jalando al pequeño niño, Cartman al ver que el toro cambiaba su rumbo hacia el y clyde, tomo a clyde como pudo y comenzo a correr tambien, al menos tenia fuerza.

-Corre mas rapido ya nos alcanza!.- decia desesperado clyde cartman corria sin mirar adonde y se metio al granero donde estaba kyle y craig ORDENANDO, cuando vieron a cartman entrar y despues al toro acercarse comenzaron a correr, mientras el toro destruia todo lo que habia adentro del granero.

Maikol al ver lo que pasaba con el toro, no tubo mas opcion que sacar un lanza dardos con un fuerte anesteciante y comenzar a disparar, el problema era que tenia mala punteria y casi le daba a kyle a cada momento.

-HEY BASTA! LO HACES A PROPOSITO!- Dijo kyle parando para gritarle a maikol, el toro se dirigia a el y maikol disparo milagrosamente dandole en el cuello a el animal, el cual comenzo a disminuir su velocidad y comenzaba a caer lentamente dormido.

-Listo...- dijo maikol y se dirijio hacia kyle que era el unico que quedaba hay parado por que los otros se habian escondido por hay, tambien se empeso a acercar craig que al ver que kyle se detenia el tambien se habia detenido un poco mas alla.

-¿Que le hiciste asesino?.- dijo kyle preocupado y tratando de acercarse al toro el cual dormia placidamente, Craig lo detuvo de un hombro.

-Nada malo , solo lo anestecie.- dijo mirando al chico y luego miro a su alrededor- baya desastre que causo...¿ y como fue que se salio?.

-No lo se, yo y craig ordenabamos cuando aparecio y comenzo a tirar todo con sus cuernos.

-Que mal.- dijo maikol poniendose una mano en la frente.

Clyde y cartman se habian escondido detras de los baños que estaban mas alla.

-Creo que lo detuvieron.- dijo cartman mirando.

-Eric...- dijo clyde, cartman lo miro.- Grasias.- dijo timidamente.

-No hay de que, tenia que sacarte, tampoco soy tan gamberro como para dejarte hay tirado.- dijo aun mirando hacia donde estaba kyle, craig y maikol. Clyde lo miraba, solo sonrio para si.

Mientras tanto stan consolaba a un tierno rubio que se abrazaba con fuerza de el y tiritaba demasiado.

-Tranquilo tweek ya paso.- decia con una mano por la cintura del otro.

-Si tweek ya paso.- decia butters que estaba hay, tambien estaba kenny y Token.

De pronto todos comenzaron a salir de su escondite y se dirijian hacia donde kyle y craig, cartman ayudaba a clyde l cual tenia el pie mal.

Luego de hablar y explicar lo currido, tubieron que reordenar todo, los chicos se quejaban y se sentian agoviados por tener que volver a ordenar.

Cuando por fin terminaron, luego de comer y cada unos hecharse una ducha, decidieron cada uno irse a su pieza, donde se durmieron inmediatamente, ese dia habia sido agotador, pero no terminaba hay, sabian que mañana deverian volver de nuevo a hacer mas deberes.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche estaban todos durmiendo, de pronto pip desperto al oir un ruido extraño. Se quedo paralizado un momento, cuando por fin se pudo mover, miro debajo de su cama para verificar que no hubiera nada, despues se puso de pie, pero volvio a oir el extraño ruido y se tiro rapidamente a laprimera cama que tubo cerca.

-¡¿Que mierda Pip?.- dijo clyde al ver al chico que se habia acostado rapidamente a su lado.

-Esque escuche algo.

-Pues ve a ver,- dijo clyde botandolo de la cama y tapandose hasta arriba. DE pronto se escucho un golpe, Pip se puso de pie y clyde levanto la cabeza de la cama mirandolo

-¿Que fue eso?.- dijo clyde levantandose, pip levanto los hombros en forma de respuesta.- ven vamos a ver.

-¡¿A ver?.- se escandalizo pip.

-Si vamos!.

-¿A ver que?.- dijo craig desde su cama el cual habia despertado al oir a los chicos hablar.

-Se escuchan ruidos extraños.- le respondio Token.

-Esatabas despierto?.- dijo clyde extrañado levantando una ceja.

-Hace un rato.

-Gah!...y si...es un fantasma?

-No tweek, los fantasmas no existen.- dijo craig poniendose de pie tambien.

-¿Estaban todos despiertos?- volvio a decir clyde.

-No para nada.- dijo con sarcasmo Token

Mientras en la otra pieza.

-Lo debiste haber soñado.- le decia stan a kyle el cual tambien habia oido los golpes.

-No Stan estoy seguro!- decia kyle.

-Si stan, es verdad.- decia butters a su lado y kenny asintio con la cabeza, estaban todos sentados en la cama de stan.

-Ustedes son unos maricas!.- dijo cartman abriendo la puerta.

-¿Que haces?- le dijo kyle.

-Voy a ver que es, deben ser los de al lado.

-Hablas de craig, Pip, Token, Tweek y Clyde?- dijo kenny.

-Nooo, hablo de barney y sus amigos.- dijo con sarcasmo cartman, kenny le miro mal.

-Yo tambien voy.- dijo Stan poniendose de pie.

-¿Porque?, eso es estupido.- dijo kyle.

-Si no fueron ellos talvez tweek tambien escucho el ruido y debe de estar asustado.- dijo stan saliendo.

-Si, ve a ver a tu princesa.- dijo kenny.

-Pero les va a pasar algo.

-No butters, no les pasara nada.- le dijo kenny pasandole el brazo por los hombros.

-Yo tambien voy.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie.

-¿Y porque iras tu?

-Tengo...curiosidad.- dijo slaiendo de la pieza. Apenas salio vio a sus amigos los cuales estaban golpenado, se paro junto a ellos en el momento en que Pip abria la puerta.

-¿si?.- dijo el otro mirando a los recien llegados.

-¿Que haces?- dijo stan.

-Les abro la puerta.- dijo pip como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

-no, ¿que haces despierto idiota?- dijo cartman.

-Esque escuche un ruido extraño y me asuste un poco.

-Ven! yo les dije!- dijo kyle apuntadolos con el dedo. Se volvio a escuchar otro ruido pero esta vez en la cocina.

-¡¿Que fue eso?.- dijo asustado kyle.

-NO lo se, mejor entren, quiero cerrar aqui.- Los chicos entraron y vieron a los otros adentro conversando.

Mientras en la pieza donde estaban kenny y Butters.

-Pero kenny, estoy seguro.

-Butters , mira si tanto miedo tienes puedes acostare aqui conmigo.- Butters se levanto sin responder y se acomodo bajo las sabanas al lado de keny dandole la espalda.- Baya, si tienes miedo.

-Si.

-Pero deja de temblar.- dijo divertido el otro sintiendo como el chico se apegaba mas a el y temblaba, kenny le paso un brazo por la cintura.

-Ah! kenny!

-¿Que? no me digas que tambien te da miedo que te abracen.

-No, es solo que me pillo de sorpresa.

-Mmm.- dijo el otro hundiendo su caeza en el pelo de butters para dormir, pero sin querer al estar asi sintio su aroma.- Hueles bien,- le dijo, butters solo se puso un poco rojo.

-Gracias.- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

En la otra pieza, estaba cada chico sentado o estirado en la cama de otro.

-Ya tweek, si no es nada.- decia stan sentado detras de tweek mientras lo abrazaba y le daba leves besitos en la nuca.

-Stan.- dijo knny en tono de reprendimiento pero jugando desde la cama de craig.- pareces su novio.

-Si, el judio tiene razon ¿ te gusta tweek?.- tweek comenzo a hiperventilar y solo tendio a tirarse un poco mas atras apoyando mas aun su cabeza en el pecho de stan.

-No molesten, tweek me cae bien eso es todo.- dijo stan dfendiendose.

-Si, a mi craig tambien me cae bien.- dijo kyle acostandose bajo las sabanas al lado de craig que estaba semidormido, solo para molestar a Stan el cual lo miraba con fastidio, pero de pronto craig le poso una mano en la cadera haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltase un poco pero no dijo nada.

-Je son unos maricas.- dijo cartman estirado en la cama de clyde mientras este estaba estirado sobre su estomago con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos que estaban cruzados, cartman le tenia una mano sobre la espalda.

-¿ y si el ruido viene de una ventana abierta?.- dijo pip sentado en la cama de token el cual lo tenia atrapado de una pierna con su propia pierna.

-hey, tienes razon.- dijo kyle leantando un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora que resolvieron el misterio durmamos.- dijo craig que solo queria dormir.

-pero la ventana seguira sonando.- dijo pip.

-Que baya cartman.- dijo stan y miro al chico, pero para su sorpresa se habia quedado dormido junto a clyde el cual se habia acomodado en su hombro, los dos tapados.- oh baya.

-Bien y quien va?- dijo kyle.

-Ve tu.- dijo craig a su lado el cual se habia desvelado un poco y tenia ahora su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-¿Yo?- dijo preocupado kyle.- ¿ y si me pasa algo?.

-¿Que te puede pasar?- dijo Token el cual ahora tenia a pip acostado a su lado, y ademas, de un rato a otro se habia quedado dormido abrazado al cuerpo de Token.- yo hiria pero...Pip no me quiere soltar XD

-Pero me da miedo ir solo.- dijo kyle levantandose.

-Yo iria contigo.- dijo Stan.- pero tweek se durmio y...no lo quiero mover para no despertarlo o asustarlo- Dijo stan usando de escusa el hecho de que tweek enserio se habia dormido en su pecho.

-Kyle ve solo, no seas cobarde.-dijo craig, ahora solo estaban craig, Stan y kyle despiertos ya que a los otros les habia ganado el sueño.

-Bueno ire- dijo kyle dirigiendose hacia la puerta.- pero me da miedo.

-Ags! . Crajo que lloron eres!.- dijo craig el cual mientras hablaba se habia puesto de pie dirgiendose hacia kyle y tomandolo de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia afuera, luego cerro.

Stan se habia quedado solo despierto hay con tweek durmiendo en su pecho, trato de levantarse y acostar a tweek en su cama para el poder irse a su habitacion, pero entonces tweek desperto.

-¿que haces?.- dijo un poco asustado con su tipica voz apresurada.

-me ire a acostar.

-pero...gah...quedate aqui...grha...no quiero estar solo.- decia tweek suplicante, stan lo encontro muy adorable y se acosto junto a tweek abrazandolo, sentia como tweek lo tomaba de la polera de su pijama y lo apretaba con fuerza.´Pronto tweek se volvio a dormir y stan se quedo un rato mirando su cara tan tranquila, no creyo poder verlo asi alguna vez, pero le encanto, se veia tan adorable, pronto el cerro los ojos y se durmio tambien.

Mientras tanto craig y kyle recorrian la casa buscando que rayo podia estarse golpeando.

-Kyle. - dijo craig llamando la atencion del pelirrojo..

-¿Que pasa?.- dijo kyle mirandolo, entonces craig levanto u mano para apuntar algo sobre sus cabezas.-¿que es eso?.

-no lo se.- dijo craig tomando la cuerda que colgaba y tirandola, de inmediato callo una escalera la cual golpeo un poco fuerte, haciendo que maikol que dormia se d espertara y se levantara a ver que pasaba- Sube-. le dijo a kyle.

-¿Porque yo?

-Yo ire detras tuyo.- kyle lo miro y comenzo a subir. Los dos ya habian subido y kyle vio que la ventana de ese lugar era la que estaba abierta y el viento hacia que al cerrarse y abrirse golpeara. Ahora el problema era que devian subirse a una escalera que se veia un tanto peligrosa para poder cerrarla ya que estaba un poco alto, kyle sin pensar en eso, se encaramo para cerrar.

-Oye ten cuidado.- dijo craig acercandose.

-Si ya esta.- dijo kyle que ahora se disponia a bajar.

-¿Que hacen aqui?- dijo de pronto maikol que habia subido a ver quien estaba arriba haciendo que kyle se sobresaltara y se tropesara, pero craig lo atrapo sosteniendolo de la cintura quedando muy cerca.

-Esque la ventana estaba abierta y la cerramos.- se apresuro kyle el cual seguia asi con craig, mientras este le miraba atentamente el rostro.

-Ah ok, bajen pronto y duermanse.- dijo maikol el cual realmente demostraba ser muy, muy calmado.- y no olviden cerrar esto.- agrego hacia arriba y luego devolviendose a su cuarto.

Craig y kyle se miraron mutuamente, kyle se puso nervioso y decidio hablar.

-¿Que pasa?.- le dijo suavemente kyle a criag.

-Tienes un rostro muy erotico.- dijo craig mirando como kyle se sonrojaba rapidamente y abria sus ojos de sobremanera demostrando el escandalo interior que le provoco aquel comentario.

-¡Que idiota!- le dijo empujandolo, aun rojo.

-Pero si solo digo la verdad.- dijo craig persiguiendo a kyle el cual ahora bajaba por las escaleras a la parte inferior de la casa, craig al terminar de bajar, cerro junto con kyle la escalera guardandola y ambos se dirijieron al cuarto de craig, kyle para avisar a stan que estaba listo, pero ambos quedaron impreionados al verlos a todos dormir con pareja. Kyle solto una pequeña risita y craig solo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Solo faltamos tu y yo.- dijo molestando kyle, craig lo miro divertido.

-Supongo.- dijo, kyle se volteo para irse.

-Adios craig.- le dijo, craig solo le hiso una seña con la mano y se fue a acostar en su cama, girandose inconscientemente hacia el lado en el que kyle habia estado apoyado sintiendo como el aroma de este se habia impregnado en su almohada, sonrio un poco y solo cerro los ojos para dormir, aun con el aroma de kyle en sus narices.

Mientras kyle en su pieza tapo a kenny y butters que dormian muy abrasaditos, fue y se acosto en su cama pensando en lo que le dijo craig, *realmente tendre un rostro erotico?* se pregunto, de pronto se sintio muy idiota por la pregunta y solo se dispuso a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente se habian levantado muy temprano, todos sorprendidos mirando al pesonaje que estaba a su lado. Fue una mañana de un buen desayuno, mucho pero mucho trabajo y un exquisito almuerzo, pero llegaba la hora de ir con los animales, pero alguien tambien devia lavar los platos, y los elegidos fueron Craig y Kyle.

-¡Que mierda esto no sale!- decia craig enfadado, no enfadado no, enfurecido con un plato el cual tenia algo asi como una salsa la cual no salia.

-Deves hacerlo mas fuerte.- decia craig mientras se ponia detras de el, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de kyle y tomando las manos del chico con las suyas comenzaba a raspar con mas fuerza el plato para poder limpiarlo. Kyle estaba levemente colorado por la cercania del moreno, mientras craig trataba de disimuladamente aprovecharse de la situacion.

Mientras tanto Pip estaba con el grupo de kenny, Butters y Token limpiando la porqueria de los caballos.

-Esto es demasiado asqueroso!.- decia Butters que caminaba sobre mierda igual que los otros.

-Tranquilo Butters. Luego solo hay que ducharse.- le decia kenny que estaba a su lado.

-¿Porque le hechan mierda de caballo a las plantas?- dijo pip el cual aun no comprendia que porque en vez de guardarla en sacos no mejor la botaban.

-Porque es abono para ellas Pip.- dijo Token el cual no entendia como al niño le podia costar captar tanto las cosas.

Mientras tanto Clyde, Cartman, Stan y Tweek, ordeñaban las vacas.

-Y...si las daño...gah!

-No tweek, es muy facil, solo deves hacerlo con cuidado.- decia stan a tweek mientras se ponia a su lado para mostrarle como.

-Oh Clyde, que forma de tocarla, tan delicada y suave, y la vez tan bien.- decia cartman molestando a clyde el cual habia captado como ordeñar perfectamente, solo que tener a cartman diciendo cosas asi de pervertidas a su lado le subia los colores a la cara.

-Pervertido.- dijo y cartman solo reia, se paro y fue donde el y le puso una mano en la espalda mientras le susurraba al oido.

-No te gustaria ordeñarme a mi tambien...- Clyde se puso demaciado rojo y empujo a cartman el cual solo se alejo un poco mientras veia divertido la reaccion del chico.

-Eres un...pervertido total Cartman!.

-Pero si solo te preguntaba si podrias ordeñar mi vaca, yo aun no le saco ni una gota de leche.

-¿eh?.

- ¿Que pensaste tu?.- dijo cartman poniendo cara de no saber lo que habia pasado.

-No nada.- dijo clyde rojo como un tomate sentadose en el lugar de cartman para ayudarlo con su vaca.

-Vamos tweek, solo presionalo hacia abajo.- decia stan aun tratando de que tweek lograra sacar leche de su vaca.

-Asi...gah!- dijo tweek mientras porfin lograba hacer algo, pero stan no le respondio ya que se habia quedado pegado el ver como tweek tomaba la ubre entre su mano envolviendola y presionandola hacia abajo para despues subir con su mano casi cerrada y hacerlo otra vez.

-Si asi perfecto.- dijo volviendo en si mientras sentia un poco de asco por lo que habia pensado, y peor aun, CON LA UBRE DE UNA VACA.

Mientras en la cocina, kyle y craig ya habian terminado de lavar, secar y guardar todo.

-Eres tan debil.- le dijo craig a kyle, este lo miro confuso.- Como es posible que no hayas podido sacar la mugre de un plato.

-Pero estaba muy pegado, y tu obiamente tienes mas fuerza que yo.- dijo kyle mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no te enojes.- dijo craig acercandose y pasandole un brazo por sobre los hombros.

-No me enojo, solo que tu eres muy pesado a veces.- dijo kyle.- sabes me ire a la pieza, no soporto esta cocina.- dijo poniendose de pie y saliendo del lugar, craig salio un rato mas tarde, tambien a su habitacion.

Stan y los otros ya habian terminado con las vacas y stan dirijia a buscar a su amigo a la pieza.

-eh kyle.-le saludo.

-Stan...¿terminaron ya?.

-si pero mañana tendremos que hacerlo otra vez, solo que mas temprano para ya en la tarde hacer otro dever mas.- dijo stan estirandose en la cama en la que dormia.

-que mierda.- dijo kyle cansado.

Ya cuando por fin habia llegado la noche, los chicos estaban cada uno haciendo algo distinto

stan charlaba con tweek.

-¿podrias dejar de tiritar?- decia stan a tweek.

-no...gah...perdon.

-no te disculpes.-dijo stan al ver que el chico simplemente todo le ponia nervioso.- ya se!-dijo ytweek lo miro.

-¿que cosa? gah!

Stan lo jalo acercandolo hacia el y dandole un abrazo

-Esto puede que te calme.- tweek cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisita, era verdad, estar asi lo calmaba.

Mientras tanto Clyde y cartman jugaban cartas en el despacho de Clyde junto a pip y token

-Yo gane!.- dijo feliz Pip.

-es como la novena vez.- dijo Cartman maldiciendo al maldio afortunado.

Mientras con kyle que estaba en el tejado

Estaba hay simplemente, sentado poensando en lo aburrido que era hacer tantos deberes, llevaba solo su segundo dia hay y ya se queria ir, de pronto sintio como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Que haces?- dijo craig.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿piensas?

-Claro, no me llamo craig.- craig lo miro mal, pero luego miro el cielo y simplemente sonrio.

-oye craig?

-hum

-tu...no mejor olvidalo.

-ya lo soltaste.

-tu...¿de verdad crees que tengo...un rostro erotico?.- craig lo miro muy sorprendido, el le habia dicho eso, pero no penso que kyle se estaria comiendo la cabeza todavia por eso.

-Si.- respondio finalmente como si nada.

Mientras con Butters y Kenny que se habian ido al granero para ver como era.

-Este lugar es muy oscuro- decia Butters.

-Si, es perfecto para...- se callo al instante al darse cuenta de lo que hiiba a decir, a el le gustaba butters, pero no podia ser tan descarado.

-¿Perfecto para que?.

-No para nada.- dijo acercandose a kenny y poniendole un brazo por la espalda para dirijirlo hacia la salida.

-Kenny...- dijo butters deteniendose, kenny lo miro.- yo...-se comienza asonrojar-tengo que decirte algo...

-¿que pasa butters?.

De vuelta con tweek y stan, ya que los otros seguian jugando cartas, y pip seguia ganando.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le decia dulcemente stan a tweek el cual asintio con la cabeza.

-Stan...po-porque eres ta-an bu-bueno conmigo.?

Stan penso, era verdad, porque era tan bueno con el?. Lo sabia, pero ,¿como decirlo?.

-Tweek, tu me gustas.- ¿asi?

Tweek miro rapidamente stan y comenzo a temblar de nuevo, Stan lo miro y solo tendio a tomar su rostro y besarlo, Tweek se puso rojo, y se altero un poco, pero al fianl correspondio el beso un poco mas relajado, cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

-Stan...yo...tu...- Stan le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Tranquilo, solo...quedate aqui y acompañame.- dicho esto tweek bajo la mirada y se apoyo en stan de nuevo, cerro los ojos y recapitulo lo pasado segundos atras.

Mientras en el tejado kyle estaba sobre craig ahorcandolo

-¡Eres un idiota!.

-¡Para que preguntas si despues me vas a golpear?.

-¿como es posible que concideres que mi rostro es erotico imbecil!.- Craig lo tomo de las manos y lo volteo dejando a kyle debajo de el.

-¿y que si pienso eso?- dijo craig acercando su rostro al de kyle.

-¿que haces?- dijo kyle nervioso.

-te sujeto para que dejes de intentar matarme.

-ya sueltame!.- craig no lo solto, tener al pelirrojo asi le gustaba, y ademas lo queria seguir fastidiando.

-Sabes que?.- dijo y kyle solo lo miro.- cuando estas debajo mio, tu rostro se ve mas erotico aun.- kyle estaba ahora muy rojo.

-Ya basta de fastidiarme con eso!- dijo molesto kyle. Craig lo solto y se sento en su lado riendo divertido.

-Ya de ja de reirte.- dijo serio kyle.

-Con razon a cartman le gusta verte enojar.- kyle lo miro confuso.- cuando te enojas te ves tan idiota, y aun asi sigues teniendo esa cara de erotico.

-¡y vas a seguir!, ¡ya basta!.

Mientras en el granero.

-Que dijiste? dimelo una vez mas.- decia kenny a butters el cual estaba acorralado hay con kenny muy cerca y con sus manos posdas en su cintura.

-Tu...me gustas kenny.- kenny le volvio a dar uno de los tantos besos que le habia dado por veces anteriores en las que butters le habia dicho eso.

-Y tu a mi...y quiero que seas mio.- dijo kenny besandole el cuello y acariciandole el cuerpo por debajo de su polera. Butters lo abrazo del cuello mientras sentia como kenny lo acostaba sobre la paja que habia hay.

Mientras tanto, como ya era de noche Tweek y Stan se habian acostado, juntos de nuevo y en la cama de tweek, Token y pip tambien se habian ido a acostar, pero por separado, en la otra pieza estaba cartman y clyde.

-¿Por que tienes que dormir conmigo?- decia cartman el cual tenia a un muy instalado clyde a su lado listo para dormir,.

-es que...me da miedo dormir solo.

-Mira si te da miedo, puedes dormir conmigo, pero no intentes nada pervertido.- clyde lo miro muy sorprendido.

-No seas idiota como crees que yo voi a intentar hacerte algo.

-No te o deci a ti.-dijo de repente.- me lo decia a mi.- Clyde abrio los ojos al sentir como el castaño se encaramaba sobre el teniendolo a horcajadas.

-Cartman...- dijo al sentir como cartman le posaba los labios en el cuello, mietras le desabrochaba su pijama. Clyde suspiraba y poso sus manos por el cuello de cartman.

-Aahhh clyde, sabes tan bien...-decia cartman, clyde solo se sonrojaba y s dejaba llevar al sentir como cartman ahora le bajaba el pantalon despues de terminar de quitarle la parte superior.

-Si me vas a hacer algo...que sea suave.- cartman solo termino de quitarle los pantalones y luego se los quito el junto con lo superior, cuando porfin estuvieron los dos desnudos, clyde se aferro a la espalda de cartman y este lo comenzo a penetrar lentamente. Clyde al principio gemia de dolor, luego se fue mezclando con la exitacion, lo hacian mietras se besaban y se susurraban cosas como insultos entre raras charlas que tenian mientras hacian el amor, clyde se retorcia debajo de cartman al sentir como este luego lo comenzaba a masturbar. Cuando por fin llegaron al orgasmo, cartman callo al lado de clyde, ambos se miraron y se taparon bien para poder dormir, estaban de frente uno al otro, y por lo bajo estaban tomados de la mano.

Mientras tanto, kenny en el granero le hacia de todo a butters, lo tenia hay a su disposcicion, y mientras lo hacian se inclinaba para besarle la espalda y los hombros.

-Te quiero tanto butters.

-Ah kenny...mas...creo que...- decia butters sintiendo como se venia su orgasmo, kenny lo tomo de las caderas con fuerza y comenzo a hacerlo mas fuerte, mientras butters comenzaba a gemir con fuerza y sentia el dolor y la exitacion mezclarse, kenny lo comenzo masturbar y asi logro que juntos llegaran al orgasmo.

-AH butters...te...quiero- decia entrecortado kenny, mientras ponia a butters sobre el, aun de espaldas, sentado y tomandolo de las caderas.- listo para la sagunda ronda?

-¡¿que?- se escanadalizo butters, entonces vovlio a sentir como kenny se entraba en el, solo que esta vez el estaba sentado de espaldas sobre el con las piernas levemente abiertas y kenny se las mantenia un tanto levantadas.- Ah!, kenny jesus!.- decia butters al sentir de nuevo ese dolor que se mezclaba todo con placer y le hacia tomarse de sus propios muslos y pelliscarselos. Estubieron asi largo rato cuando por fin volvieron a acabar juntos, kenny puso a butters debajo de el y lo miraba directo a los ojos grisaceos, comenzando a darle besos en el cuello, mientras tomaba su polea del suelo y le ayudaba a ponersela.

-Eres...tan dulce.- decia kenny a butters el cual estaba rojo y acalorado.

-y tu eres un pervertido.- dijo butters abrazando a kenny del cuello, este solo sonrio y lo abrazo por la cintura.

Mientras tanto kyle bajaba enfurecido del techo y craig le perseguia diciendole que no se enojase, pero este simplemente le ignoraba y se encerro en su pieza, la cual abrio al instante y salioo de ella volviendola a cerrar.

-¿que t paso?- dijo craig al verlo rojo y nervioso.

-no quiero...dormir hay.

- y que haras?.- dijo craig, kyle lo miro y capto el mensaje.- ven puedes dormir conmigo.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Kyle ahora dormia en la cama de craig con el a su ado dandole la espalda, sin embargo pensaba en que rayos le estaba sucediendo a los chicos hay, solo llevaban dos dias y todos parecian novios, incluso estaba seguro de que clyde y Cartman habian hecho algo mas alla de besitos, ademas kenny no llegaba, seguramente se estaria cogiendo a butters por hay. Se sintio raro al voltearse y encontrarse con la espalda de craig, ahora que queria dormir y mañana despertar creyendo que nunca estubo alli, nunca vio a los chicos comportarse asi, y sus sentimientos hacia craig nunca comenzaron a surgir, se preguntaba aparte ¿que pensaria craig si lo escuchara?, seguramente lo enviaria a la mierda. Se volteo y cerro los ojos para disponerse a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperto Kyle, lo primero que noto fueron los brazos de craig abrazandolo posesivamente como si tratara de impedir que se escapara. Trato de levantarse quitando los brazos pero entonces craig lo volvio a agarrar con mas fuerza he incluso solto un gruñido muy parecido al de un perro, kyle habrio mucho los ojos y decidio voltearse para ver si podia despertar a craig, pero fue una muy mala idea, ya que al voltearse quedo demaciado cerca de la cara de craig y solo unos tres centimetros los separaban.

En ese momento maikol estaba dirijiendose a las piezas para despertar a lo chicos, la primera pieza fue donde estaban clyde con cartman y donde tambien habian llegado kenny con butters, eso si muy entrada la madrugada ya que habian estado ¨ocupados¨ toda la noche. Maikol al ver a los chicos asi, y a clyde con cartman sin camisa y abrazados, se impresiono mucho, cerro la puerta y penso que mejor seria haber despertado a los otros primero. Abrio la otra puerta y tambien se encontro con muchas ¨parejas¨, o mejor dicho los seis que estaban hay estaban durmiendo en pareja, incluso Token con Pip ya que en la noche pip se habia cambiado de cama porque tenia miedo XD. Maikol volvio a abrir mucho los ojos, pero entonces noto que kyle si estaba despierto mirando muy atentamente a craig.

-Eh kyle!.- le llamo sin disimulo alguno, el aludido levanto la cabeza y lo miro con impresion.- porfavor podrias tu despertar a todos, es que a mi me da pereza.- dijo ya que no queria decir que en realidad le daba verguenza verlos a todos asi. Kyle solo asintio con la cabeza y Maikol salio de la pieza, volvio a poner la cabeza en la almohada y entonces con una mano comenzo a empujar lentamenete a craig, pero este de nuevo lo volvio a apretar y kyle refunfuño, entonces craig habrio los ojos encontrandose con la verde mirada de kyle.

-Hola erotico.- le dijo como si nada.

-No me llames asi!- grito kyle despertando a stan.

-Amigo que pasa?- dijo perezosamente y entonces vio a tweek a su lado y solo sonrio.

-Nada, hay que levantarse ya.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie.- porfavor lenataense.

-No.- dijo craig tapandose a tope.

-Vamos token despierta.- decia kyle moviendolo.-Vamos tu tambien Pip...un momento.- penso un rato..-¿Pip?

-Y que?, nadien ha dormido solo desde que lleguamos aqui.- dijo token que acababa de despertar.

-Bueno, no importa, ire a ver a la pieza de al lado.- dijo y salio para la otra pieza.

-Chicos!.- grito kyle lo suficientemente fuerta despertando a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en esa pieza.- ¡¿QUE CARAJOS USTEDES?...¡¿ESTAN DESNUDOS?.- Los chicos se miraron, y efectivamente, estaban sin ropa.

-Ah jesus!, que mal!.- dijo butters tapandose como si tubiera bubbies.

-Carajo, Clyde no nos vestimos.- solo basto que cartman dijera eso para que kyle pudiera sacar el rollo, lo que el habia estado pensando si habia sucedido, los chicos sa habian puesto ha hacer cosas MALAS XD.

-Ya ponganse algo.- dijo el pobre kyle mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.- hay que ir a desayunar para que nos digan que haremos hoy.

Ya estaban todos en el comedor con su desayuno.

-Chicos, les devo anunciar algo.- dijo maikol, todos los chicos No lo miraron con interes, e hecho nisiquiera habian escuchado- ¡CHICOS!.-Grito esta vez haciendo que le pusieran atencion.- Esta mañana hable con mis padres, y me dicen...- momento de tencion.- que volveran dentro de una semana mas.

-¡¿dentro de una semana?.- se scandalizaron todos

-Si pero no se preocupen porque hable yo con su maestr o este hablo con sus padrs y todos dieron autorizacion para que se pudieran quedar mas tiempo.- todos en ese momento lo miraron con odio, entonces maikol se dio cuenta de algo, faltaba un dedo.- ¿Donde esta craig?.

-Maldito bastardo le dije que se levantara!.- dijo enojado kyle parandose y dirigiendose a la pieza en donde se encontraba craig.

-Bueno mientras kyle vuelve les queria decir que para hoy tengo planeada una salida a montar caballos por los cerros,¿ le apetece?.- todos asintieron felices, por fin harian algo divertido.- Que bien!, saldremos en un rato y volveremos tarde por lo que les pido me ayuden a preparar colaciones.- todos se miraron felices por la actividad, asi no tendrian que hacer deberes de granja.

Kyle entro en la pieza donde vio a craig tapado a tope, fue y lo destapo .

-Craig!. Te dije que te levantaras!.

-No puedo, me siento mal.- dijo craig mirando a kyle, este le puso una mano en la frente al notar que craig enserio no tenia muy buena cara.

-Tienes fiebre...- dijo sentandose en la cama y acariciandole el pelo a craig.- creo que tendras que quedarte acostado. Te traere desayuno.- dijo dandole un sonriso, pero en su intento de ponerse de pie craig lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo haciendo que cayera sentado otra vez en la cama.

-No, quedate conmigo.- dijo sentandose un poco y abrazando a kyle por la cintura, este se puso nervioso.

-Pe-ero te dara ha-ambre.

-No importa, me siiento mal y lo unico que quiero es que te quedes conmigo.- dijo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, en ese momento entro maikol.

-¿Que pasa craig?.

-Me siento mal.

-Dejame ver, tienes fiebre, creo que no podras salir ha montar caballo con nosotros.

-A montar!¡que bien!.- dijo feliz kyle.

-Kyle tu te quedaras a cuidarlo.- dijo maikol y salio sin siquiera darle tiempo para protestar.

-Pero...yo queria un caballo.- dijo kyle agachando la cabeza.

-Tienes a uno al lado. -dijo craig en doble sentido.

-Finjire no haber escuchado eso.

Ya todos se habian ido y kyle fua a la pieza donde se encontraba craig ahora dormido, aun con un poco de fiebre.

Verlo asi le causo mucha ternura y no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y pasar una mano por los cabellos azabaches del chico.

Mientras tanto nuestros chicos ya hiban en sus caballos, solo que todos hiban con alguien de mas ya que Tweek. Clyde, Pip y Butters no se trevieron a montar solos un caballo, por l que hiban con sus respectivas ¨parejas¨ o ¨amigos¨.

-Baya que genial!- decia alegre Clyde que hiba con cartman.

-Pero y si me caigo!..gah!- decia tweek que hiba sentado adelante d stan para poder sojuetarlo mejor.

-No tweek, estas conmigo, yo te cuido.- le decia tirnamente stan a tweek.

-Esto es muy divertido!.- decia feliz pip que hiba con Token.

-Que bueno que te guste!.- dijo el otro sin saber porque le habia dicho algo tan dulce a aquel francesito con el que nunca habia hablado.

-Oye kenny, y si nos perdemos?- decia preocupado butters.

-Pues tendremos que usar el tiempo en algo, ¿no crees?.- dijo malicioso kenny, pero butters era tan inocente que no comprendio.

Craig al sentir el contacto abrio los ojos lentamente y vio a kyle el cual ya se habia bañado y cambiado ropa y ahora estaba hay acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-Kyle, acuestate conmigo.- kyle al oir eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿porque?.

-no lo se, solo te quiero aqui conmigo.- kyle sentia la sangre hervir en su cara, pero solo asintio y se acosto al lado de craig el cual lo miraba atentamente.

-me gusta tu cabello.-Dijo de pronto craig a lo que kyle lo miro muy sorprendido.

-¿mi cabello?.

-si, es tan suave, su color es tan sexy, y huele bien.- kyle solo se ponia levemente rojo.

-Bueno yo ire a preparar algo para que comas.

-pero, no quedate aqui.

-no craig, ya vengo.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie.

Mientras tanto, Pip y Token hiban en su caballo cuando se quedaron mas atras.

-Buaaa!, tengo miedo!.- decia pip mientras lloraba y se abrazaba fuertemente a token.

-Pip!, no seas marica solo devo seguirle las huellas a los otros caballos.- dijo token mirandolo hacia atras, pero se encontro de frente con los celestes ojos del chico *mierda es muy lindo...un momento ¿que carajo dije?*.

-Espero que los encontremos!.- dijo el otro lloriqueando, Token se volteo y se comenzo a poner rojo.

Kyle estaba sentado en la cama de craig tratando de hacer que este comiera.

-Craig!, vamos come.- decia el otro rogando porque craig no queria comer nada.

-No, no me gusta la sopa.

-Pero la hice con mucho cariño.- dijo jugueteando kyle.

-Tiene venenno.

-Idiota!, ¿enserio crees que seria capaz de hacer eso?.

-Una vez un amigo me dijo que una mujer le enveneno el vino.

-Y que tiene que ver conmigo?¿yo soy un chico?.

-Si pero me dijo que la cara de esa mujer era muy erotica.- Kyle hiba a decir algo, pero cerro los ojos resignado mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Oye erotico, ¿te enojaste?.

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames ais!

-´¿Erotico?

-Si asi mismo!.

-Pero si eres erotico.

-AGS! Craig vete al carajo!.- dijo y se levanto para salir de la pieza.

-KYleee!, kahl ven!, ahora si como!.- kyle volvio y tomo el plato con la sopa y comenzo a darle de comer a craig en la boca.

-Un momento...-dijo kyle pensando-¿porque te tengo que dar yo la comida?.

-Porque yo estoyy enfermo.

-Pero tienes fiebre, eso no afectara tus manos.

-Pero que te cuesta...- dijo el otro con carita de perro

-Esta bien...- refunfuño el otro.

Mientras maikol se habia dado cuenta de la ausencia de los otros chicos.

-¿Donde podran estar?.- decia mientras los que estaban le ayudaban a buscarlos.

-Y si se los robaron?.- dijo preocupado butters.

-No puede ser. Token sabe defenderse y no creo que alguien aqui quiera andar robando chicos.- Dijo clyde sentado atras de cartman sobre el caballo.

-Pero token es negro!.- dijo cartman, los chicos lo miraron.- se lo pudieron habr robado para hacerlo esclavo.- Todos lo miraron con mala cara y clyde le dio un pape en la nuca.- Ah!, Clyde mierda!.

Mientras Pip, que ahora hiba sentado delante de token ya que nesecitaba asujetarlo mejor porque habia intentado suicidarse un par de veces lanzandose del caballo para abajo XD, hiba apoyado en el pecho de Token y se estaba quedando dormido.

-Pip no te duermas.- le decia incomodo token por tener al chico asi.

-Pero estoy cansado.

-Anoche te dormiste temprano.

-No, solo cuando me acoste contigo para poder dormir por miedo a los fantasmas logre conciliar el sueño.

-Hum.- dijo token el cual habia olvidado que el pequeño rubio habia dormido con el anoche.

Kyle le daba de comer a craig, eso si estaba un poco nervioso porque el chico no dejaba de mirarlo y este simplemente trataba de evadirle la vista, aun asi no podia evitar de vez en cuando mirar y lograr contacto visual con craig. Craig por fin se termino la sopa y kyle dejo el plato en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y se estiro un rato al lado de craig.

-Estoy mmuy cansado, ese maikol nos explota.

-Y porque no aprovechas de descansar hoy.- dijo craig pasandole un brazo por encima y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de kyle.

-Tengo que cuidarte.- dijo kyle nervioso por la cercania.

-Pero si solo te pido que me acompañes.

-Pero devo darte algo para que comas o si no empeoraras.

-Y entonces porque no me dejas comerte a ti?.

-Maldito canibal.- Craig levanto un poco la cabeza y se acerco a darle un beso a kyle en el pomulo y luego otro en la mejilla, al separarse para mirarlo un poco vio que kyle se habia sonrojado, le miro un rato los ojos y luego bajo la vista a su boca, lo volvio a mirar a los ojos y entonces paso una mano por el cuello de kyle levantandolo un poco y acercandose para brindarle un beso en los labios. Kyle estaba helado, pero inconscientemente habia correspondido el beso, e incluso tenia el rostro de crig entre sus manos. Craig por fin termino el beso y lo miro.

-Erotico.- kyle fruncio el ceño.

-Callate!.- le dijo volviendolo a tomar de la nuca y dandole otro beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig se separo del beso para mirar a kyle el cual estaba sonrojado levemente y con sus ojos semiabiertos.

-Que sexy.- le dijo, kyle cerro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.- ahora si que te ves erotico.- la sonrisa de kyle desaparecio al instante, pero luego simplemente lo miro y le volvio a sonreir pero de medio lado, sabia que no podia con craig.

-Ya lo se, ayer en la noche me lo dijiste, dijiste que cuando estoy debajo tuyo me veo aun mas erotico.- Craig sonrio y le dio un leve beso en el cuello, kyle sintio un leve escalofrio y dio un pequeño suspiro

-Uy que fue eso...-dijo divertido craig al oir el suspirito de kyle.

-No me molestes.- dijo kyle con berrinche, craig simplemente lo abrazo mas apoyando su mejilla sobre la de kyle.

-Aun tienes fiebre.- dijo kyle apartandolo y tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy caliente.

Tweek estaba sentado sobre una roca esperando ya que los otros estaban por hay caminando buscando a Token y Pip. Se sentia tranquilo hay, hasta que escucho un extraño ruido.

-AH!...¡¿Stan?.- fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, pero no tuvo respuesta, sino que volvio a sentir el ruido.-Ah!..¡¿quien es?.

Se volteo, y detras de el...vio un conejo. Se paro lo mas rapido que pudo y salio corriendo a una velocidad increible, en ese momento Stan llegaba ya que lo habia oido gritar y lo vio alejarse cerro abajo.

-Hey! Tweek espera!.- y tuvo que hechar carrera tras el chico.

Mientras tanto kenny solo trataba de tocar a Butters cada vez que podia, y este solo se sonrojaba, Maikol junto con cartman y clyde realemnte se dedicaban a buscar a Pip con Token

Mientras con Pip y Token.

-Ya estoy cansado!, hemos avanzado kilometros y kilometros, no podemos descansar.- decia pip.

-Pero pip, el caballo es el que ha estado caminando, no tu, ademas esta seria la decimoquinta vez que nos detenemos.

-Token...- el aludido lo miro y volvio a encontrarse con esos lindos ojos azules.

-¿Que pasa?.- le dijo suavemente.

-¿No son los que estan hay?.- dijo apuntando donde se encontraban kenny tratando de pervertir a Butters.

-Hey chicos!:- grito token, kenny los miro y les saludo con una mano y corrio donde el.

-¿Donde estaban?- dijo feliz kenny por haberlos encontrado XD.

-Nuestro caballo no queria andar y bueno, antes de llegar nos detubimos quince veces por peticion de Pip.- dijo mirando el chico el cual se sonrojo.

Craig estaba en el baño mojandose la mejilla roja ya que kyle le habia dado una bofetada. Cuando salio del baño se volvio a sentar en su cama , al lado de kyle que estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-Perdon...- dijo kyle.- esque, lo dijiste tan...de imprevisto.

-Hum.

-Y hace tiempo que queria golpearte...

-Hum.

-Pero no era mi intencion esta vez, fue una reaccion estupida.

-Si, bueno yo mejor me dormire.- dijo craig acostandose. Kyle se puso de pie, sabia que el azabache estaba molesto, de pronto se le ocurrio una idea.

-Oye craig.- dijo subiendo sus rodillas a la cama, craig lo miro.- y...¿ no prefieres hacer otra cosa?.- dijo destapandolo y subiendose a el a horcajadas.

Craig lo miro impacatado y de inmediato lo tomo con fuerza de la cintura y lo acerco hacia el para besarle de forma muy apasionada mientras hacia un ademan de sentarse.

-Ahhh...craig.- dijo kyle *oh que idiota soy o/o, ¿como esque se me ocurrio esto?*. Craig le acariciaba por debajo de su polera, hasta que finalmente se la saco. kyle tambien le saco su polera y comenzo a acariciar el pecho del azabache. Craig lo acosto y le arranco los pantalones con todo incluido de una y luego tambien se dispuso ha hacerlo el, lo tomo y lo sento sobre el ha horcajadas y lo alzo un poco hacia atras para oder comenzar, teniendolo de frente para deleitarse con su rostro, y asi para que se hiciera mas facil y exitante todo.

-Craig...se...suave...-dijo kyle poniendose cada vez mas rojo. Craig antes le puso las manos en la espalda y le comenzo a besar el vientre, kyle solo suspiraba con ansias. Lo comenzo a penetrar lentamente, kyle solto unas lagrimas y un leve chillido mientras que con sus manos alzadas para atras comenzaba a afirmarse del colchon con fuerza.

Los otros chicos estaban volviendo ya ha la granja, aunque aun les faltaba bastante, todos hiban felices de poder volver porque la verdad, el viajecito no habia sido muy bueno, Stan volvio con una rodilla rasmillada por que persiguiendo a tweek se habia tropesado, y Token se sentia demasiado mal por pensar que pip era lindo.

-¿Que estara haciendo kyle?- dijo de la nada stan al recordar que se habia quedado ¨cuidando¨ a craig.

-yo digo que estan follando.- dijo cartman, clyde lo miro mal.

-¿Acaso crees que craig es asi?.- dijo token defendiendo a su amigo.

-Kyle tampoco es asi XD.- dijo kenny defendiendo al suyo...Lo que no sabian era qu cartman estaba en lo cierto.

-mnhha...CRaig...-suspiraba kyle el cual ahora estaba acostado con craig sobre el (es obioXD).

-Te duele?.

-No...me...gu...gusta...- dijo kyle bastante exitado.

-¿y-y porque si no...te gusta...simplemente me dices...que pare?.

-No seas...callate craig...ah!- gimio kyle al sentir como craig lo tomaba de su zona baja.-CRaig!..no!mnhaa!

-Tampoco te gusta?que regodion...hm...

-Si me gusta...idio-ta...- dijo kyle sintiendo como terminaba de a poco-...craig!...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correrse, mientras craig tambien se corria dentro del. Se acosto y tambien acosto a kyle a su lado, los tapo a ambos y le poso sus brazos alrededor.

-te gusto?.- dijo craig.

-No se porque lo preguntas si sabes que si.- CRaig sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se quedaron acostados mirandose de frente el uno al otro.

Los otros chicos luego de media hora ocurrido lo de kyle y craig por fin llegaron.

-Ire a ver a craig.- Anuncio Token.

-Yo ire a ver a kyle.- dijo Stan

Ambos se dirijieron a la pieza y al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de ver a kyle y craig dormidos muy juntitos y se notaba que sin nada porque a ambos se les veia el hombro desnudo.

Cerraron la puerta rapidamente, pero entonces tambien venia maikol mas atras y la abrio, los chicos veian como se acercaba como si nada y ponia una mano en la frente de craig.

-Ya no tiene fiebre...- dijo, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego lo miraron a el.- Parece que estar con kyle lo hiso mejorarse.- dijo sonriendo.

-Baya...no crei que kyle fuera capaz...- dijo Token.

-Yo tampoco...de hecho craig se veia muy serio.- dijo Stan.

-Mejor vamos a preparar algo para comer, y a ti stan hay que curarte esa rodilla.- dijo maikol, los chicos asintieron y salieron del cuarto.

-Oye Butters!.- dijo Kenny llamando la atencion del mas pequeño.

-¿Que pasa keny?.

-Bien quedate qui con yo n/n.

Butters se sento al lado de Kenny en el sillon y este solo lo abrazo.

Clyde y Cartman estaban en una pieza charlando.

Y tweek con Stan...

-¿Ves?, te dije que las gallinas no hacen nada.- decia stan a tweek el cual estaba con el en el gallinero.

-Si.- dijo feliz tweek, Stan lo tomo de la mano.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos afuera.- tweek tambien le tomo la mano y se fueron a la parte de atras de la granja donde habia un arbol y de el colgaba un neumatico como columpio. Tweek se sento en el mientras Stan lo empujaba.

-Oye tweek.

-Que-e pasa?.

-Sobre lo del beso...-tweek se comenzo a poner un tanto nervioso, pero aun asi se mantuvo mas calmado (para lo que es tweek), el hablar con stan no le ponia mal en absoluto.

-¿Que?.

-¿No te gusto?.- dijo stan poniendose frente a el de forma timida, tweek lo miraba.

-S-si.-dijo tweek un tanto nervioso. Stan por su parte levanto la mirada feliz, tweek al ver esa sonrisa tambien le sonrio.

-Dame otro?.- dijo stan poniendose en frente de tweek con la cabeza levemente ladeada, Tweek se puso colorado pero se acerco y unio sus labios tiernamente, stan comenzo a mover sus labios y tweek correspondio, Despues se separaron.

-Te quiero tweek.- le dijo stan abrazandolo.

-Y yo...s-stan.- dijo tweek tambien con un abrazo.

_Bueno aki esta...hubiera subido antes pero me atrase porke vengo llegando de rehabilitacion XD. Espero no desepcione este intento de historia u.u...los kiero BYe.._


	7. Chapter 7

El primero en despertar esa tarde fue Kyle, el cual vio a craig durmiendo a su lado con la vista hacia arriba. Recordo lo que habia pasado unas horas atras y sonrio sin darse cuenta, tambien recordo que tenia fiebre. Se levanto un poco apoyandose de su codo y le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

-Ya estas bien...-dijo en bajo volumen. Se volvio a acostar posando su cabeza en el hombro de craig y con una mano en el pecho del mismo.

Clyde y Cartman estaban sentados en el sofa viendo una pelicula de terror (pesadilla en la calle ELM).

-Baya...Freddy es un pervertido.- dijo cartman, clyde lo miro y rodo los ojos.- ¡¿QUE?, esta tratando de violarse a la chica?.

-No.- dijo clyde.- dice eso pero en realidad le hace cortes en el cuerpo.

-¿Pero porque la persigue tanto?

- Porque esta obsecionado con ella.

-¿porque?

-porque esta enamorado!, Cartman!, ¿acaso no sabes como entender una puta pelicula?

-Perdon Clyde.-dijo con el mismo tono que le pide perdon a su mama.

-A veces en serio creo que eres idiota.

-Hey! no me llames idiota marica!.- le grito cartman, clyde bufo y rodo los ojos, cartman le tomo la mano, clyde lo miro y simplemente se apoyo en el hombro de cartman mientras este le posaba su cabeza sobre la de el.

Token estaba estirado afuera en el pasto bajo un arbol, de pronto Pip llego y se sento a su lado.

-Hola.- dijo pip.

-Hola.

-¿que haces?.

-nada.

-oh...

-¿que haces tu?.

-nada XD.

Token miro a Pip el cual estaba sentado muy cerca a su lado, miro el arbol sobre el...

-me duele la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te haga cariñito para que se te pase?.- dijo tiernamente pip, token le hiba a decir que se fuera al carajo pero ver esa sonrisa tan inoscente lo cautivo y solo asintio. Pip se estiro y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello suavemente metiendo sus dedos entre medio, token lo miraba mientras se sonrojaba lentamente.

-Oh Token estas rojo!- dijo pip.- talvez tienes fiebre.- dijo posando su mano en la frente de Token.

-No pip, estoy bien!.- dijo token sentandose y tomando la mano de pip para sacarla de su frente. Quedo mirandola como si se tratara de lo mas maravilloso del mundo, contrastaba demaciado con su piel, era suave y delicada, estaban muy limpias y bien cuidadas.

-¿que pasa?.- dijo pip apartandole la mano con delicadeza y mirandosela el mismo, Token se la volvio a quitar mirandolo serio, pip se sorprendio.

-Perdon pip.- dijo token soltando su mano.- lo que pasa es que...tienes manos muy bonitas.

-oh grasias.- dijo pip sonriendo con inoscencia.

Kenny se habia llevado a Butters al granero.

-Kenny...no lo se.- decia butters nervioso.

-Pero si aqui nadien nos vera...- decia kenny.- seran solo besitos.

-Lo prometes?.

-claaaro XD.

- Bueno, talvez un besito.- dijo acercandose a kenny, pero este lo tomo de la cintura con fuerza y lo puso contra un monton de paja que habia en el rincon.

Le dio un gran beso muy apasionado mientras que con su lengua exploraba cada rincon de la boca del rubio menor, bajo y comenzo a lamer gustosamente su cuello mientras levantaba una de las piernas del chico.

-ahh!..kenny dijiste que solo era un beso...-dijo butters tratando de aguantar un gemido que casi se le sale..

-Si tambien te gusta.- dijo kenny sacandose la polera y luego sacandosela a Butters el cual simplemente se dejaba hacer.

-pero kenny...ah jesus!.- dijo al sentir la mano de kenny acariciandole por debajo del pantalon sobre los calzoncillos.

-ves...si te gusta.- dijo kenny quitandole los pantalones, butters solo miraba demaciado rojo, luego vio como kenny tambien se bajaba los pantalones, sin quitarselos. Tomo a butters a horcajadas y dejandolo recostado lo comenzo a embestir, butters gemia y se sujetaba de sus brazos.

Tweek y Stan estaban en la otra pieza, no donde dormian craig y kyle, en la otra, estabn hay conversando, tweek estaba sentado frente a stan ha horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mientras stan lo sujetaba de su cintura.

-Dame otro.- dcia stan a tweek el cual estaba divertido besando a el azabache.

-a-asi te gu-gusta?- decia tweek mirando muy de frente a stan.

-Como sea me gustas...-le decia dulcemente stan a tweek.

-Gah!...- chillo de repente tweek como de costumbre dando un pequeño brinquito el cual dejo a stan imaginando cosas.- Perdon!.

-No...te preocupes.

Mientras en el granero, kenny abrazaba a butters que yacia acostado a su lado jadeante y sudado.

-Eres tan dulce, hasta para hacer esto.- decia kenny a Butters el cual estaba bastante rojo.

-Rompiste tu promesa!.- kenny lo miro ya que el chico le habia alsado la voz.- dijiste que solo serian besitos!.

-¿no te gusto entonces?.- dijo kenny mirandolo preocupado.

-si...pero hubieras pedido, no engañado.- kenny solo reia al or a butters hablar asi.

-oye butters.

-¿que pasa?.

-¿quieres ser mi novio?.- butters lo miraba sonrojado y un tanto desconcertado por lo que le habia pedido.

-si kenny. Me gustaria.- dijo butters dandole una sonrisita, kenny le dio un besito en los labios.

-mejor vistete, te vas a enfermar.

-pero si tu me desnudaste!.

-¿quieres que te vista?- dijo con una mirada peligrosamente pervertida.

-no gracias.

Kyle seguia acariciando el cabello de craig el cual abrio los ojos.

-hola..-le dijo craig.-erotico...

-AHHH!, craig vete a la mierda!.- dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse, pero craig lo sostubo tirandolo e nuevo en la cama.

-no te enojes...-le dijo al oido y despues le mordio el lobulo de la oreja.

-No me gusta que me llames asi.

-porque?, te queda muy bien.

-pero...me molesta.

-no seas lloron.- dijo craig dandole un beso.

-porque carajos tienes que gustarme tanto?.

-no lo se, pero yo si se porque tu me gustas a mi.

-ah porfavor no lo digas.

-por ser erotico.- kyle hizo ademan de pegarle, pero despues se dio cuenta de algo, si habia algo que le gustaba de craig, era la divertida forma de fastidiar que tenia para todos, ademas de su cuerpo y su sexy voz. Lo miro un rato y se aceco a besarlo.

-Idiota.- murmuro una vez que el mismo (kyle) termino con el beso.

-te quiero...-le dijo tucker dandole un beso en la frente y poniendose de pie.

-¿a donde vas?.

-me ire a duchar.- dijo, luego miro a kyle el cual tambien se estaba poniendo de pie.-¿y tu?

-lo mismo.- dijo kyle acercandose y dandole un beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitacion solo con sus pantalones puestos.

Cuando abrio la puerta de la otra pieza vio a Stan acostado y a tweek a su lado charlando. Stan levanto la cabeza.

-Amigo ¿como estas?.- dijo amigable stan.

-Bien, me ire a duchar, espero no les moleste.- dijo dulcemente kyle mirando a Tweek con una dulce sonrisa.

-No en absoluto.- dijo stan.

-vale.- dijo kyle porfin entrando al baño.

Token charlaba con Pip afuera sentado, el problema era que se perdia al ver los labios de pip moverse al hablar.

-Pip...-dijo token de repente, pip lo miro.

-si?dime.

- ¿me dejarias probar algo pero sin que te enojes luego?.

- Claro...que es?.- Token se acerco un poco mas, con una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio se acerco y le dio un pequeño besito en los labios. Pip abrio mucho los ojos y su corazon acelero el ritmo, Token se separo, lo miro unos momentos haciendo contacto visula con el rubio, y lo volvio a besar solo que mas apasionadamente. Pip paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del chico. Cuando por fin se sepraron.

-wow...que bien se sintio eso.- dijo token sin creer que habia disfrutado de un beso con pip pirrup.

-Token...¿porque?.

-devia averiguar si me gustabas.

-y lo averiguste?- dijo timidamente pip.

-si.

-¿y..que a-averiguste?.

-esto..-dijo token tomandolo de nuevo y dandole otro beso.

Tweek y stan se habian quedado dormidos para cuando stan habia salido del baño. Como los otros dormian, aprovecho de vestirse y todo hay mismo, una vez listo salio y se dirijio a la cocina, alli encontro a Maikol hablando por telefono felizmente. Mientras kyle tomaba agua Craig se terminaba de vestir en su pieza, pensando en lo qu ehabia hecho con el chico judio, sonrio para si y sintio un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Cartman y clyde se besaban en el living ya que estaban solos, todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas, Cartman le acariciaba el cabello a clyde y clyde posaba sus brazos tras el cuello de cartman. En unmomento se separaron y un hilillo de baba los mantuvo unidos.

-Me gustas mucho.- dijo cartman a clyde, este se sonrojo.- ¿quieres dalir conmigo?.- clyde lo miro muy impresionado por la propuesta, pero asintio en silencio.- genial...-fue lo ultimo que dijo cartman antes de volver a besar a clyde.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chicos, nesecito que vengan.- Dijo maikol llamando la atencion de los chicos en el desayuno.

-¿que pasa maikol?.- dijo Pip muy respetuoso como siempre.

-Ayer hable con mis padres en la tarde, ni ellos saben bien cuando vuleven, dicen que talvez se podian estar desocupando antes, o talvez se demoren la semana entera.

-Si pero en ese caso por eso estamos aqui.- dijo kyle.- se supone que nosotros ayudamos.

-Si lo se kyle.- dijo maikol sonriendole.- lo que pasa es que como sabran ellos ya son muy viejos y...bueno...solos en una enorme ciudad tanto tiempo me da miedo que les suceda algo.- Los chicos habian estado escuchando atentos.

-¿Y que propones?.- dijo Butters.

-Bueno...estaba pensando en que talvez cinco de ustedes podrian, ir a la ciudad y cinco quedarse aca.- los chicos los miraron sorprendidos, era una idea exelente, algunos podrian por fin salir de esa granja, pero habia un problema, una de las parejitas se tendrian que separar.- ¿y que me dicen ustedes?.

-Buenooo.- empezo Stan.

-No lo se.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea.- dijo craig muy seguro, los otros le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bien!, en ese caso, sera mejor que nombre a los que iran conmigo a la ciudad, y a los que se quedaran.- dijo feliz maikol.

-Un momento...¿contigo?.- dijo Token.

-Claro, alguien los deve de llevr ¿no?, ademas volvere pronto aqui para vigilar mi granja.

-Y a quienes enviaras?.- dijo Pip temeroso de que lo separasen de aquel moreno que se habia estado portando tan bien con el.

-Bueno, los he estado viendo durante estos pocos dias y pense que podrian ir tres de los mas fuertes en caso de que pase algo y devan defenderlos, y dos de los mas gentiles, para que los cuiden, eso si deben ser pacientes.

-¿Y quienes serian esos personajes?- dijo kenny asustado de que lo separasen de su Butters.

-Serias tu Kenny, Stan, Craig, Token y Eric.- los cinco chicas habrieron bastante los ojos.

-¿Que?, pero porque?.- dijo Stan escandalizado, tweek sentia tristeza.

-Porque se cual es la relacion que lleva cada uno.- los chicos bajaron la mirada un tanto sonrojados.- y no me puedo arriesgar a que esten mas preocupados de su pareja que de mis padres.

-Yo no voi.- dijo Craig poniendose de pie.

-Son solo dos dias, ya que despues ellos se van a un hogar donde las mujeres de hay les ayudan.- decia maikol asustado ya que los chicos no les habia parecido nada bien la idea.

-Ya dije que no hiba, y no cambiare.- dijo porfin craig saliendo del comedor, kyle se paro y lo siguio.

-Baya esto no sera facil.- dijo maikol tomando asiento y sintiendo las miradas fulminantes de todos en la mesa.- uf...

-Oye craig!.- decia kyle de afuera del baño ya que craig se habia encerrado hay.

-Kyle, no ire.-dijo desde el bañoo craig, estaba apoyado en la puerta asi que sentia perfectamente cada paso nervioso de kyle.

-Pero solo son dos dias, luego volveran.- decia kyle tratando de convencerlo.- Ademas luego podremos estar juntos.- dijo ruborizandose levemente, craig desde el otro lado tambien se ruborizo un poco, pero con lo que le gustya molestar a kyle...

-¿Y quien dijo que no quiero ir para estar contigo?.- kyle sintio eso como una apuñalada y una lafrima se le queria escapar. Craig abrio la puerta.-...Ven kyle.

-¿porque me dices cosas tan irientes?.- dijo kyle el cual sentia como craig lo abrazaba.

-No lose, para que te enojes, te ves muy ero...-kyle le tapo la boca con un dedo.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Tucker.- dijo luego dandole un suave beso.

-Erotico.- le susurro craig al oido.

-AGS! Vete al carjo.- dijo kyle devolviendose al comedor. Los otros lo quedaron viendo, entonces llego craig el cual se sento a su lado y por debajo de la mesa busco su mano y se la tomo, kyle lo miro y este le sonrio, kyle solo le devolvio la sonrisa, sabia que solo fastidiaba, pero que lo queria.

-Y bueno...¿hiran?.- dijo maikol con voz suplicante, los cinco chicos asintieron sin muchas ganas.- Grasias .

En la tarde ya se habian ido. Los chicos hiban en el bus, y los otros cinco de la cabaña simplemente se habian quedado viendo la television.

En el bus.

-Espero que tweek este bien.- decia con tono preocupado Stan.

-Se lo robaran los gnomos.- bromeo Tucker y los demas solo rieron, stan le fruncio el ceño.

-¿Y tu de que te ries?, si no querias ir para estar con kyle.- dijo kenny mirando a craig.

-si pero es distinto.

-¿y porque el judio seria distinto?.- dijo cartman.

-Porque al menos se que a kyle no se lo robaran lo gnomos.

-Si pero al ser un judio y al ser pelirrojo, eso lo hace no tener alma, y las cosas que no tienen alma se van al infierno.

-Kyle si tiene alma culon, el que no tiene alma aqui eres tu!.- dijo kenny apuntandolo con el dedo.

-Y Stoch?. ¿Donde se te quedo?.- le molesto Stan a su amigo.

-Mi pequeño se quedo en la granja.- dijo kenny mirando hacia abajo, de pronto miro Token.- ¿y tu?.

-¿yo que?.

-¿no tienes algun problema rubio por hay?.- dijo con malicia kenny.

-¿Que?.-dijo token tomando un color carmesi.

-No kenny, deves dar mas detalle para ver de que rubio se trata, todos son rubios alla.- dijo stan.

-kyle no.- dijo craig .

-tampoco clyde.- dijo cartman.

-Ah es que ustedes son aburridos.- Dijo Kenny.

-¿a que te refieres?.- le dijo en tono amenazante craig.

- se refiere a que te encuentra aburrido por estar con un colorin y no con un rubio.- dijo token que no habia captado la amenaza anterior.

-Hey! tu aun no respondes.- dijo kenny con una enorme sonrisa.- te gusta Pip, o no?.

Token se quedo helado un momento, el y pip nunca habian hablado antes, pero ahora que habia pasado mas tiempo con el, no estaba tan mal, ademas tenia unas manos muy bonitas, y unos labios un tanto inexpertos, pero si que eran ricos.

-Talvez.- fue lo unico que dijo.

-ese talvez me suena a un si.- dijo molestando kenny.

-a mi me suena a un ¨o si porsupuesto, lo amo y lo deseo¨- molesto craig, kenny pronto le siguio el juego.

-¨oh pip, por favor ven conmigo, el deseo es muy intenso¨.

-¨pip porfavor...oh pip si!¨.- dijo craig haciendo ruidos de imitacion al placer.

-¨Ah!...pip¨- gimio kenny molestandolo. Token estaba demaciado rojo y lo unico que queria hacer era matar a ese par de idiotas.

-Jeje, ¿que pasa Token?.- dijo molestando cartman.

-Vamos token, dicen que la verdad a veces no es como uno quisiera.- dijo stan el cual tambien se queria reir, ademas de que despues Craig y Kenny hiban haciendo ruidos orgasmicos, que nadien se imaginaria nunca de ellos.

Mientras los otros habian salido a ver a los caballos ya que habian escuchado los relinches de uno muy fuerte, y un poco desesperado. Al llegar vieron a una de las lleguas que estaban gorditas (osea embarazadas), estaba dando a luz.

-Gah!...esto es mucha presion!.- dijo tweek que sujetaba de la cintura a kyle el cual estaba en un rincon agachado vomitando.

-Ahhh!..que asco!...-y mas vomito.

-¿Que debo hacer, que debo hacer?.- decia pip caminando de un lado a otro.

-Que clyde se meta con una frazada o algo para que caiga sobre ella...-dijo kyle, el cual estaba palido de tanto vomitar por el asco que le daba ese tipo de cosas.

-No yo no quiero!.- dijo clyde a punto de llorar- que baya Butters!.

-¿que?, ohhh esta bien.- dijo butters el cual tomo una sabana que habia alli en los crodeles, entro en el corral y la dejo debajo de donde estaba naciendo el ¨caballo bebe¨ como le llamaban los chicos hay.

Se quedaron todos viendo, atentos, cuando porfin el ¨caballo bebe¨ nacio, cayendo de su mama, con todo lo que un ¨cebello bebe¨ recien nacido trae primero con el (sangre, etc...). Los chicos se quedaron viendo, cuando vieron como su ¨mamá caballo¨ se hiba a ayudar. Kyle comenzo a vomitar de nuevo, Tweek se tiraba el pelo nervioso, Clyde se puso a llorar, Butters no entendia nada y Pip nadin sabe por que carajos sacaba fotos.

-Eso fue horrible! gah!.- decia tweek ya mas calamado unos quince minutos despues.

-Fue demaciado asqueroso!.- dijo kyle el cual tenia un horrible dolor de estomago.- ¿y tu como le pudiste sacar fotos a una mierda asi?.

-Pero kyle, es solo el milagro de la vida.- dijo pip soñador.

-Que milagro mas espeluznante.- dijo clyde, butters que estaba a su lado asintio.

Los otros chicos ya habian llegado y ahora se dirijian directo donde estaban los padres de maikol, los señores slonplys.

-Oh!, pero que hermosos muchachos!. Me presento, soy Victoria, pero me pueden decir vecki.- dijo una amable y tierna abuelita.

-Yo soy Julian, un gusto conocerlos chicos.- dijo el hombre amablemente a los chicos dandoles a cada uno la mano.

-Pa', ma', ellos los van a acompañar y todo durante unos dos dias, por favor portense bien, yo davo volver a la granja, ya los veo.

-Ok hijo.- dijo la vecki.

-¿Y cuales son sus nombres muchachos?.- dijo julian

-Bueno...-comenzo Stan.- Yo soy Stan, el es Kenny, el Craig, ese se llama eric y el es Token.

-Que bonitos nombres.- dijo vecki, depues se quedaron parados hay unos 10 minutos.

-y...¿que deven hacer primero?.- dijo kenny bastante incomodo con el silencio.

-oh si!, devemos ir al banco de sangra ha hacernos unos examenes.-dijo julian poniendose de pie y ayudando a su señora.

-no julian!quiero que me ayude el joven de hay.- dijo vecky apuntando a kenny, kenny se puso nervioso y sus amigos aguantaban la risa.

Los otros chicos en la granja estaba todos recostados en la pieza cada uno en una cama ya que por suerte cada pieza tenia cinco camas, hay charlaban y todo. Pronto callo la noche y los que estaban enla granja, como los que estaban en la ciudad se acostaron, cada uno pensaba en como extrañaba el otro, incluso kyle comenzo a estrañar la voz de craig diciendole erotico XD.

Al dia siguiente fue todo muy aburrido, los de la ciudad tubieron que acompañara a los ancianos a un sin fin de lugares aburridos y los de la granja no hacian nada que ver tele, dormir y comer, Maikol que ya estaba con ellos comenzo a creer que habia sido una mala, muy mala idea, especialmente por que los chicos de la granja habian tomado el cobertor de su cama para el ¨caballo bebe¨, pero ya no importbaba mucho, porque en la noche tendria que salir a buscar a los otros porque sus padres lo llamaron diciendole que ya estaban listos y ya no nesecitaban de laguien que los cuidase tanto ni le cargara las cosas.

Ya tarde cuando hiba saliendo, los chicos se quedaron en SU cama cada uno dumiendo. Llego bastante tarde con los otros chicos, los cules entraron bastante apresurados por el frio.

-frio de coña.- exclamo craig.

-si, es una mierda.- dijo cartman.

-Chicos mejor bayan a acostarse, es muy tarde ya.- Los chicos asintieron y se fueron a las piezas, cada uno busco a su paiting y se acostaron.

Stan se acosto con tweek y le io un dulce beso en la mejilla, Cartman busco a clyde y se acosto de espaldas a el, kenny se acosto abrazando a butters de la cintura, craig tambien pero abrazando posesivamente a kyle por los hombros y Token, bueno, token se acosto al lado de pip, mirandolo de frente y tomo su mano por debajo de las sabanas. El nunca se imagino que se estaria ligando tanto a el.

_Bueno, el dormir poco me paso la cuenta, estoy decaida y me dan vitaminas u.u, y lo peor tengo un dolor horrible por el cuerpo, y escribir es difili cuando la cabeza te duele tanto u.u, aun asi seguire, no me detendre._

_Pra el proximo pienso poner lemon entre pip y token, pero nose en realidad :/ aun no me decido._


	9. Chapter 9

_Buenio...ahora si me volvi loca...tengo 38 de fiebrecasi 39, mis padres salieron a comprar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, y como estoy resfriada y con amigadalitis, me sangra la nariz, pero hare este cap...tuve los cojones para hacerme el corte de pelo de un chico, ya me confundieron tres veces...ahora tedndre los cojones para XD el topip XD...osea token y pip ...tengo una tos horrible yme duele la cabeza...pero hare UN LEMON xd...bueno ya me volvi loca...aki esta el cap ..._

El pfrimero en despertar aquella mañana fue Tweek, se altero un poco al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba, pero de inmediato al ver esas manos, supo que era Stan. Se volteo y lo vio hay de frente a el, todo despeinado y sin polera, se puso nervioso al verlo tan sexy, pero aun asi se acerco mas a el y le abrazo.

Kyle desperto y de inmediato noto esos brazos fuertes que tanto le gustan a su alrededor, estiro una mano hacia atras para poder sentir el rostro de craig y tambien para tomar su cabello.

Butters desperto de frente a kenny, en un principio se asuto, pero luego se abrazo a su cuello, kenny se removio y abrio un ojo.

-Hola butters.- dijo perezosamente.

-Kenny...¡volvieron!.- dijo feliz butters, kenny lo abrazo y lo acerco mucho a su pecho para volver a cerrar los ojo *flojito*, penso butters.

Cartman desperto antes que clyde y se encontro al chico sobre el durmiendo, por un momento penso en botarlo, pero luego simplemente le poso sus manos en la espalda y se quedo mirando su castaña cabellera toda despeinada.

Pip desperto y al abrir los ojos pudo ver la penetrante mirada cafe de Token mirando sus labios.

-¿to...ken?.- dijo casi en un susurro, el moreno levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Pip.- dijo, el mencionado le dedico una sonrisa

En ese momento entroi Maikol con un cara de buenas noticias.

-Chicos!.- exclamo feliz.

-¿que pasa dijo kyle, cuyo hombre a su lado apenas lo dejaba asomarse.

-Acabo de hablar con mis padres, y me dicen que se pueden ir , POR LO QUE SU BUS PASARA EN LA TARDE.- todos miraron alegres, pero las expresiones hiban cabiando. Maikol salio feliz de la pieza por no tene que verlos mas, pero los chicos dentro se sentian raros, sabian que al volver a south park, posiblemente las cosas vuevan a ser como antes. Kyle, que ahora estaba definitivamente enamorado del azabache se volvio a acostar abrazando a craig, este lo miro extrañado pero solo correspondio el abrazo de kyle, sabia lo que temia el pelirrojo.

Tweek no temia nada, stan le habia dicho de antemano que nada los separaria, nisiquiera la perra de wendy, por lo que estaban acurrucaditos los dos aun en la cama.

Clyde, bueno el sabia que cartman no era exactamente lo mas confiable ni romantico, pero no se asusto, sabia que cuando cartman queria algo, lo obtenia sin importar lo que dijesen los demas, asi que si lo queria, seguiria con el en south park, cartman por su parte tenia planeado no soltar a clyde durante todo el dia.

Kenny abrazo con fuerza a butters.

-¿supongo que en south park seguiremos juntos.?

-Si.- dijo butters feliz de escuchar eso de kenny.

Pip se puso de pie y se dirigio al baño, token lo veia alejarse, decidio levantarse y seguirle. Antes de que Pip cerrara, le tranco la puerta con el pie, entro y cerro, Pip se sobresalto.

-¿Que-e pasa?.- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Pip, te devo decir algo.-dijo token tomandolo de los hombros.

-¿Que pasa?.- no sabe ni en que momento paso, que volvia a tener ese labios sobre, y ahoran luego de un apasionado beso, bajaban por su cuello y esas manos acariciaban su suave piel por debajo de la polera. Pip por primera vez sentia un agradable cosquilleo, token le qito la polera y le besaba los hombros, pip respiraba con la boca semiabierta y token podia oir su suave voz salir. De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Hey carajo! nesecito el puto baño!

-Jodete craig!.- respondio token desde el baño mientra tenia a pip entre sus brazos con fuerza.- vete al otro baño!.

-Lo esta usando Stan!

-Pues vete al patio a mear!.

-¡¿que?...a no espera, stan ya salio.

-oh mierda.- exclamo token, luego volvio su vista a pip el cual estaba rojo. Bajo su mirada avergonzado por su accionar tan desesperado, entonces sintio las manos suaves manos de pip levantar su rostro y besarle timidamente en los labios.- p ip...-exclamo token por el contacto, entonces de nuevo volvio a besarlo por los hombros, lugo lo encaramo el el lavamanos para bajarle el pantalon de pijama, encontrandose con el miembro de pip, el chico se altero y se puso rojo, token se puso de pie y mientras se bajaba sus pantalones le seguia besando el cuello. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y pip comenzo a temblar.

-¿tienes miedo?.- le dijo suavemente al oido.

-un poco.- dijo tembloroso el otro.

-tranquilo, sere suave.

Los otros chicos que se habian tenido que bañar todos en el otro baño, estaban listos para irse, el bus pasaria por ellos en dos horas.

-¿porque se tarderan tanto?.- decia kyle que estaba sentado con craig en la cama.

-¿porque crees tu?.- le dijo craig tomandolo de la barbilla y dandole un beso.- erotico.

-no creo que...- kyle lo penso y se sonrojo.- oh...-craig al verlo, le dijo que se veia erotico y lo beso.

Pip en el baño lloraba entre el placer y el dolor, token lo tenia bien firme de la cintura y sentia esas manos apretando su cabello y esos lindos gemidos que tanto le gustaban.

Porfin acabaron juntos, token le mordia el lobulo de la oreja y pip jadeaba cansado. Al final terminaron bañandose juntos y porfin estaban listos cuando el bus llego.

Una semana despues en south park.

Kenny con butters llebavan un relcion de la cual todos, incluso sus padres eran concientes.

Stan y tweek era lo mismo

Token y Pip, ellosn estaban mas cmufladitos de lospadres, pero en el colegio sus compañeros sabian.

Cartman, como dijo clyde, lucha por lo que quiere hasta que lo obtiene, logro convenser a los padres de clyde de que ellos estubieran juntos.

Kyle y craig...bueno ellos se habian alejado un poco, y a ambos les dolia, por lo que craig se dispuso a ir a casa de kyle, aquel dia que sus padres no estaban.

-¿Tu crees que esto funcione?- decia kyle a craig el cual solo queria un maldito si.

-pero kyle...ya te dije. Si tu quieres si se puede.- decia mientras se arrodillaba y se apoyaba en las rodillas del chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la cama.

Kyle lo penso un momento.

-En ese caso, si me gustaria intentarlo.- dijo poniendo una cara muy sexy.

Craig se le encimo y le susurro al oido...- erotico.

-Ah!, craig vete al...-no pudo decir mas porque craig le habia besado-. Bueno talvez si pueda sopotar quue me digas eso...pero solo entre los dos.- dijo de forma complice, craig entendio y lo comenzo a besar con pasion.

_Termine, uf, me siento demasiado mal. Baje tres kilos, y eso que solo me faltaban subir 7, ahora devo subir diez u.u...Ademas la fiebre y el cansancio me estan matando...mejor me voy ya...ojala les haya gustado...el proximo sera un craigXstan oneshot especial para una chica la cual me dijo que le gustaba esa pareja. ( c..c..b..l..o XD)_

_bueno sin mas...bye bye_


	10. Chapter 10

Stan estaba llegando a casa de tweek , hiba bastante emocionado, lo unico que queria era poder estar con el.

Una vez que se encontro fuera se dispuso a golpear y tweek de inmediato le abrio con una gran sonrisa.

-Stan!- stan entro y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Tweek, te hechaba de menos.

-Ven subamos a mi cuarto.- dijo tweek con una sonrisa, stan lo siguio hasta arriba.

Kyle estaba acostado en su cama junto a craig con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno, estabn viendo tele cuando la puerta se abrio bruscamente, su mama entro y al verlos quedo helada

-¡MAMA!.- exclamo kyle asustado, craig se puso de pie.

-¡¿Que demonios pasa aqui?.- dijo sheila, como siempre exagerando ya que estabn solo acostados sobre la cama, viendo tele, no hacian nada malo, e incluso aun conservaban toda su ropa, incluyendo polerones, puesta.

-Nada.- dijo craig mirando a la exagerada mujer.

-¡¿Que hacian los dos en la cama?.

-Veiamos tele.- dijo kyle avergonzado por el show que le hacia su madre.

-Si pero acostados!.-seguia su histeric madre.- ademas el es Craig Tcker

-Pero no haciamos nada malo.- se defendio craig al notar que la madre hacia probemas por tratarse de el.-ademas que tiene de malo que sea yo?

-Mira joven, no es nada personal pero aqui todos creemos que eres la mala influencia del pueblo.

-Eso es ridiculo.- dijo craig. Miro a la mujer y la encaro.-Mire señora broflovski, su hijo y yo nos amamos,.- sheila abrio mucho los ojos.-Y juntos estamos felices.

-¡¿QUEEEE?.- grito sheila, gerald subio.- GERALD! KYLE Y ESTE JOVEN SON NOVIOS.!.-dijo con lagrimas saliendole de los ojos.

-Pero que?¿kyle?.- dijo gerald mirando a su hijo.

-Si papa es verdad.- aseguro kyle.- y no permitire que me digan que no!.

-Pero kyle hijo!.- dijo su madre.- eres un chico, y el tambien.- kyle bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Sheila, si kyle es feliz con el deveriamos dejarlo.- dijo su padre, kye y craig lo miraron esperanzado.

-Pero gerald...- dijo la mujer.

-Vamos sheila, dejemos a nuestro hijo ser feliz.- dijo toamndo a su esposa por la espalda y dirijiendola a la escalera, antes de salir se volteo y le cerro un ojo a su hijo en forma de aprobacion.

-Tu mama lo entendera.- dijo craig acercandose a el por detras y lamiendola le oreja.

-Mmm...No lose, es muy testaruda.

-Igual que tu.- kyle se voteo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime algo.

-¿que cosa?

-Nose lo que sea, quiero escuchar tu voz.

-Erotico.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso porfavor.- dijo kyle cerrando los ojos con molestia.

-Perosi me dijiste que te lo podria decir cuando estuvieramos solos, ademas es verdad, tu cara es erotica, tu pelo es erotico, tu cuerpo es erotico.

-Algo mas. Craig es muy incomodo que te digan asi.

-Te quiero..-le dijo craig al oido y luego lo beso.

Kyle solo correspondio, por dentro si le gustaba que le dijera asi pero no lo pensaba aceptar. Sus padres esa noche hablaron y al final tubieron que aceptar la relacion, kyle estaba feliz por eso, realmente queria a craig.

Todos los chicos se quedaron con sus parejas. Era raro, ya que todo nacio en una granja a la cual nunca mas volvieron, y ademas la vendieron y desparecio ya que se construyo un centro comercial. Aun asi en aquel lugar, en ese trozo de tierra, habian conocido lo que era el amor. Si pudieran retroceder en el tiempo lo harian para poder besar el suelo de aquel lugar y agradecer la relacion que se dejo nacer hay.

Tweek con Stan. Kyle con Craig. Pip con Token. Cartman con Clyde. Butters con Kenny.

FIN:***

_De nuevo con fiebre, por un momento crei que me dejarian en el hospital por mi falta de peso, pero me dijeron que no era nesesario :), aun asi me devere cuidar :(, y comer :(, pero bueee..._

_este es el final-_


End file.
